Christmas In Texas
by Celeb Helkelimbe
Summary: A G.I. Jane Christmas fic. Urgayle is on his own for Christmas, minding his own business when his tire blows on the highway in a blizzard. Guess who picks him up and takes him home... Rated M for language and adult situations. Please R&R


Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Jane or any of its characters. If I did, the movie would have ended very differently.

Christmas in Texas.

"Of all the fucking luck. The one year that I decide to not spend the holidays on the Base and I can't find a fucking hotel room in the middle of a blizzard. What a fucking joke, Merry fucking Christmas to me."

The only answer to the muttered cursing of Catalano Naval Bases Command Master Chief was the snow swirling in the air around him, as if laughing at his misfortune and current situation.

"Maybe I'll have better luck in the next town, wherever the fuck that is." Jack Urgayle grumbled as he got back into his truck and out of the mounting blizzard. "Fucking ridiculous."

Furious at both himself and the weather Jack slammed his truck into gear and took off down the road and out of town. "Fucking hillbilly towns in the middle of nowhere. Fucking weather."

Forty-five minutes outside of town Jack's curses were answered with a bang and a sudden jerk of his truck to the right.

"Fucking truck!" he cursed as the front passenger-side tire blew and the truck slid into the ditch, beyond hope of getting out without a tow-truck or two. "Fucking tires! Cheap ass pieces of crap!"

To add to Jack's mounting anger the snow storm upgraded to a blizzard making it impossible to see three feet in front of him.

"Figures, this can't get much worse now."

Little did Jack know that, from his point of view, things were about to get a whole lot worse. The blizzard was the least of his problems, though he didn't know it just yet.

The blizzard did not let up for hours, nor did it show any signs of slowing down sometime in the near future.

"Why did I leave Catalano? What the fuck was I thinking?" Jack growled as he berated himself on the side of the road. "Who in their right mind would travel in this fucking weather?"

Resigned to his fate of possibly spending Christmas stranded on the side of a deserted Texan road. It was only then that Jack saw the lights of an oncoming vehicle in his rear view mirror.

"Salvation at last. Maybe now I can get out of this hellhole and back to civilization." He muttered, turning on the hazard lights and hoping that the oncoming driver felt charitable in this weather.

To Jacks relief the now visible vehicle, a truck, pulled in behind him and the driver side door opened. A decidedly female figure emerged and began to walk towards Jacks immobilized truck.

Feeling uncharacteristically grateful Jack got out of his truck and met the other driver halfway. Upon meeting up with the woman Jack could have sworn that there was laughter in her eyes, eyes that looked vaguely familiar between her cap and scarf.

"Thanks for stopping. My tire blew and I can't get out of the ditch." _Is it my imagination or is she trying not to laugh at me?_ " I don't suppose you could give me a ride to the nearest gas station?" _What kind of person would laugh at someone for being stuck in the ditch this time of year in a blizzard? I should have saved my breath and waited for the next car to come by. _

It was a ridiculous thought Jack knew, because anybody with half a brain would be waiting the storm out somewhere warm, instead of attempting to drive like he and this woman who had yet to say a word.

Biting back her laughter as best she could the woman finally spoke. "Yeah that would be a bit of a problem wouldn't it Master Chief."

_I stand corrected. If she is who I think she is then my day just got a shitload worse than I ever thought it could. _"O'Neil?"

"The nearest gas station is an hour away in the best of weather, in this shit its more like two or three. Where were you headed anyway? Maybe I can drop you off." she suggested, ignoring his questioning words. "I didn't think that you knew anyone in the area."

"I don't know anyone around here. I just needed to get away for a little while. Where's the next town?"

"There's no town around here for miles, the closest one is the one that you drove through to get here. You left without making any form of a plan or travel itinerary? I'm surprised and astonished Master Chief, after all your talk of being prepared for anything you are stranded in a Texas blizzard with nowhere to go. But I suppose I could be a sport and give you a lift. Get your stuff out of your truck and put it in mine and we'll be off."

"Thank you." He said to her back as she walked back to her truck.

Shaking his head at his misfortune, Jack grabbed what he needed and did as he was told for once.

_Fucking snow, what the fuck was I thinking coming to Texas in the middle of winter. And to top it all off, why the hell did it have to be Jordan O'Neil that had to find me in my hour of need. It's bad enough that I can't get the woman out of my head at the best of times, but to be cooped in a small confined space with her….Wait a minute, cool it Jack, this isn't helping. Must stop thinking about her…but damn it she even smells good, not to say that she ever smells bad…_

"Damn it shut up." Jack growled, not realizing that he had spoken out loud.

"Talking to yourself Jack? That isn't a good sign you know."

"Reading minds now O'Neil?"

"Now why would I want to read your mind Master Chief? Thinking anything interesting? Or do you just spontaneously growl at yourself all the time like you just did?"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did. You aren't bored are you Jack? Or am I just bad company?"

_If only you knew Lieutenant. And its probably a good thing that you don't 'cause I'd be out walking in this shit after you threw me out of the truck if you did._

Choosing to ignore her questions Jack asked one of his own. "What are you doing in Texas Lieutenant? Are you visiting or did you just come to annoy me?"

"Think awfully high of yourself don't you Jack. I came to Texas for Christmas just because I heard you were going to be in town, so not to pass up such a golden opportunity I hopped in my truck and drove like a madwoman just to see you."

"WHAT!"

"You are so full of shit Master Chief." Jordan rolled her eyes. "My family is in Texas. I decided to go home for the holidays this year. I don't get to do that very often so I snapped up the chance when the opportunity presented itself."

"Oh."

"Disappointed Jack? Poor baby but then again, I'm a hard person to get over losing if the rumours I've heard are true."

"What rumours?"

"Nothing that should concern you Jack, just random little rumours around NIC. Why? Have you heard any interesting rumours about me lately?" Jordan teased as she turned the truck onto a side road nearly hidden by a lush evergreen forest and the falling snow.

"Where are we going?" Jack demanded choosing to ignore her teasing remarks. He figured she had a healthy enough ego all ready and didn't need any more.

"Well since you aren't being at all helpful and telling me where you need to go, and this snow isn't going to let up anytime soon, I'm heading home." Jordan shrugged as she maneuvered the truck through the large drifts that had accumulated on the road without going into the ditch. "So it would appear that you and I are going to be stuck with each other for a while. I suggest we make the most of it and try not to kill each other and get along for once. Unless you have a better suggestion?"

As she turned to face him Jack caught a second whiff of her unique scent. _This is insane. Here I am stuck in a small confined space with a woman that smells like sin and there isn't a damn thing that I can do about it. She is driving me insane, as usual! Damn woman, she is going to be the death of me yet. Stuck with her for the holidays…I'm a dead man. _

"Unfortunately Lieutenant I can't think of anything. I didn't have any plans for the holidays anyway, just getting off of that base for a while."

"Wow, an honest answer. Progress at last."

"Lieutenant."

"Yes Jack?"

"Shut up."

"Just how far off the road is this home of yours?"

"Getting nervous Jack?" Jordan laughed. "It's not that much further, but these drifts are being a pain in my ass. If I go any faster we'll end up in a skid, buried up to our necks in the snow on the side of the road. Or worse."

"How can this possibly get any worse?" Jack demanded.

"Other than the fact that we are stuck with each other for company in a small confined space and the subzero temperatures outside, not to mention all that pretty white snow?"

"Yes Lieutenant, other than that." Jack gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the woman he was so drawn to.

"Well there is the little matter of the hundred foot drop off on your side of the road, all those evergreens that would snap like twigs with the momentum of the truck if it were to go over that edge and the icy waters of the river at the bottom of the ravine." Jordan grinned. "And in this weather, any rescue effort would be hours away at best, and wouldn't be able to get to us until this blizzard calms down to a dull roar at the very least. Kinda makes you all warm and tingly inside, don't it." Jordan added with a mocking twang.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes Jack?"

"Shut up and drive."

"Fuck."

"Care to be more specific Lieutenant."

"This blizzard isn't going away."

"Really I hadn't noticed."

"You want me to kick your sorry ass out of this truck?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna bet!" Jordan growled.

"No need to get your panties in a bunch O'Neil."

"My panties are my own business Jack, not yours…Don't say it."

"Wasn't going to Lieutenant…and don't call me Jack."

"Finally clueing in Master Chief?"

"Of all people to get trapped in a blizzard with it had to be you."

"Would you have preferred Pyro or one of the blonde bimbos that you two seem to be so fond of? At least I can have an intelligent conversation."

"No!"

"No what?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, wanna play Eye Spy? Hmm, I spy with my little eye…"

"Lieutenant." Jack growled in warning.

"Something that is white." Jordan continued.

"Pull the fuck over."

"Why?" Jordan asked with an innocent tone.

"Lieutenant."

"You want me to pull over in the middle of a fucking blizzard and what? Let you out of the truck to go and get lost in the middle of something that I can barely see my way through with my foglights and full headlights? Did you get hit in the head one to many times at SERE there Master Chief?"

"Stop the truck."

"No I can barely see the road as it is, and the turn off to my parents place should be just up ahead, I'm not going to risk losing what little visibility I have to cater to your fragile sensibilities Jack. Learn to take a fucking joke would you."

"My fragile sensibilities?" Jack roared. _Is she fucking insane? Pissing me off is never a good idea and she seems to have a gift at achieving just that. Damn she looks good in that sweater…Fuck! Shut up Jack, this is gonna end badly if this keeps up._

_Well at least he stopped bitching about me pulling over. _"Yes Jack your ever so delicate male sensibilities that could not possibly withstand the cold outside of this truck if you insist on me stopping this truck." _Damnit I just had to remind him of that. Looks kinda sexy all hot and bothered like that though…Bad Jordan, bad Jordan…don't even think of going there girl. Too much trouble to even begin to…shit he's going to blow a gasket, good thing my life insurance is paid up._

_Of all the stupid, brainless…_" What did you say Lieuten…"

"The least that you could do is call me Jordan you know Jack. Gets kind of annoying being referred to as Lieutenant when I'm dressed in civvies heading home for the holidays." _Where did that come from, so not what I meant to say_.

"Lieut…"

"Jordan, my name is Jordan."

"Fine! Jordan.."

"Was it really that difficult Jack?"

"Fuck you are such a pain in the ass."

"I must not be doing it right then."

"…"

"Oh look! The turnoff to the house! Finally, we're almost there Jack." Jordan said with a grin as she maneuvered the truck on the road.

"Jack."

"…"

"Earth to Jack? What planet are you orbiting?"

"What? I'm fine Lieutenant."

"Uhh."

"Jordan, fuck."

"Not what I was asking but ok…"

" How much further?"

"Seriously? You are worse than a 6 year old! Not much longer, I hope, these roads are crap."

"And here I was thinking that they were the best roads I'd ever seen, first class grade A…"

"Jack, shut the fuck up before I shut you up."

"What's the matter O'Neil can't take the heat." _Nice going Jack, just keep antagonizing the woman that let you in out of the cold. Very smart move, dumbass. Speaking of heat, Damnit not again!_

"Do you really want to go there Jack? Because then I would be forced to bring up a certain interrogation where you got your ass kicked by a girl." _What a jackass, well I would have thought that by now he would know better than to try pissing me off. _

"Not necessary Lieutenant." _ She just had to bring that up. Like I needed to remember getting my ass kicked by her. Damn infuriating, beautiful, contrary, beautiful woman…Damnit I did it again._

"What's the matter Jack, can't take the heat?"

"Damn it Lieutenant!" _Did I just call her beautiful twice. I need to get out of here. _

"I though we discussed this earlier Jack…"

"Jordan just shut up and drive." _Just shut up, please just shut up._

Rolling her eyes Jordan turned her full attention back to the snow-blown roads searching literally for the light.

"Are we there yet?"

Silence.

"Lieutenant?" _Why did she have to start listening to me know._

…

"O'Neil?" _Speak damnit._

…

"Damnit Jordan!"

"What Jack?"

"Are we there yet or not?"

"Are we still on a road in the middle of a blizzard?"

"Yes."

"Then no Jack, we aren't there yet."

"Have I told you how…" _Not the answer I was looking for, fucking sarcasm, well now she's gonna get it, if a man can get a word in edgewise._

"Not in a long time Jack and you aren't going to start now either. Now shut up and let me drive the fucking truck. It can't be much further to the house."

"Your parents place right?"

"Yes." _Great apparently the almighty Master Chief John James Urgayle suffers from short term memory loss. What a shame._

"What exactly are we looking for, which house?

"The only one out here, the biggest hint will be the lights at the end of the road."

_Great more sarcasm._ _Wait a minute! _"Lights like those Lieutenant?"

"What lights? All I see is snow?" _And hallucinations._

"Those lights up ahead."

"I still don't see…"

"You will, just look through the trees on your left."

"Those are the barn lights."

"I thought you said it was the only.."

"There's the house!"

"Where?"

"Do you see the red and green lights ahead? And the big white ones."

"Yes."

"Those are the Christmas and porch lights on the house. We made it."

"Finally."

"Jack."

"What." _What does she want now?_

"Shut up."

"Now look here Jordan, I have put up with a lot of your bullshit on this trip and."

Pulling up to the house and turning off the truck, Jordan turned to Jack. "And what Jack?" she asked ever so innocently.

"And…holy shit is that a house or a …"

"We prefer to call it home, or hell depending on the day."

"And what day is today."

"Most likely a hell day."

"What makes you day that?"

"I ran into you didn't I."

"This is such a bad idea." Jordan muttered as she opened the door.

"It's a little late for that now Lieutenant."

"Shut up Urgayle. I could have left you on the side of the road instead of bringing you to my family's house. And it's Jordan."

"What's the matter Lieutenant regretting your good deed of the day?" Jack taunted.

"What was your first clue jackass. Oh and a word of warning..."

"Jordan, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, it's me and..."

"And what dear?" Jordan's mom interrupted as she rounded the corner of the entryway. "Oh hello! Jordan you didn't tell me that you were bringing a guest with you." Turning to Jack she smiled in welcome. "You must be the boyfriend that Jordan has told us so much about. I'm Colleen, make yourself at home, I'll get one of the boys to take your things upstairs and put them in Jordan's room."

"Uh ma'am, that really isn't..."

"Necessary, don't worry dear, I know how things are these days. I'm not that old fashioned, I know my daughter and her..."

"Mom! He's not..."

"Do not raise your voice to your mother young lady! You know better, now stop standing around arguing with your mother and bring your man into the family room and join the rest of us. We were beginning to think that you were just going to bunk down in town for the night instead of driving in that mess out there."

Turning to Jack Jordan's father offered his hand. "Hello son, I'm Angus O'Neil and you are?"

"Jack Urgayle, sir, pleasure meeting you." Jack shook his hand before attempting to continue. "There seems to be a misunder..."

Angus laughed. "It's like my wife said son, we are not that old fashioned. Now take off your coat and stay a while, there's a nice fire going in the den and warm brandy if you are interested. Oh and don't mind my sons, they tend to be a bit overprotective of their sister. Don't take them too seriously."

"Can't imagine where they get it from." Jordan muttered under her breath beside Jack. "He's the worst one of the bunch, don't let him fool you with the Mr Nice Guy routine."

As her parents retreated into the den leaving Jack and Jordan alone in the foyer, Jack turned to her. "Is there something you want to tell me Lieutenant."

"It's Jordan you jackass, and I tried to warn you."

"When was this?"

"Right before my mother made her grand entrance." Jordan sighed. "I had thought that my boyfriend was going to be joining me this year but he backed out last minute. I was on my way home from the airport where I was going to pick him up when I found you. I forgot that my parent were expecting him until we were walking through the door. Give me a minute and I will set them straight. They'll probably have a good laugh about this, and hopefully so will we."

"Why did he warn me about your brothers? What have you told him about this boyfriend of yours?"

"That is none of your goddamn business Urgayle. I don't think that he is going to be in the picture for much longer anyway so it doesn't matter."

"Problems in paradise?" Jack taunted.

"Laugh it up Jack." Jordan growled. " My parents all ready think that you're my boyfriend, what's to stop them from thinking that you are something more? I haven't told them anything about any boyfriend. Royce coming here was going to be a surprise. And if you think my parents were bad, wait until you meet my brothers."

Smirking over her shoulder, Jordan made her way towards the den. " Did I mention that my family has a long standing tradition of being Army? I'm the only one to ever join the Navy instead. My brothers are all members of the Special Forces, and my father...well let's just say that there aren't too many men above him at work. Think the two of us can take them?"

"Jordan what's this about you bringing a man with you!" a loud, obviously irritated male voice shouted from deeper in the house.

"Shit."

"So this is the man thats been shacking up with my little sister?"

"Your little sister...? Don't you mean our little sister."

"Nobody is shacking up with anybody. And who the hell talks like that anymore anyway?" Jordan growled before smirking at her older siblings. "Did you boys take one too many hits to the head on your last mission?"

"At least we have a last mission to talk about lil sis...unlike a certain Navy Sea..."

"Shut it Cal or I will shut it for you."

"Well this is awkward...Hi I'm Iaon O'Neil, these apes are Cal and Danael. They don't get out very much." Jordan's eldest brother grinned and extended his hand.

"Jack Urgayle." the Master Chief responded shaking Iaon's hand.

"Are they always like this?" he asked nodding towards where Jordan was arguing with her other brothers.

"Always, we don't get to see eachother very often so as you can see, they like to take advantage of it when they can."

"Dammit Cal! Why don't you..."

"Well Jordan why don't you and Jack join the rest of us civilized folk in the den, the apes can go bring in more firewood, its going to be a cold one tonight."

"Apes! Listen to this overgrown Mamma's boy Dan, thinks he can boss us around."

"Thats because he can dumbass." Jordan taunted. "One of the perks of being the oldest of the apes." She teased, giving Iaon a peck on the check before turning to her other brothers. "I'd bundle up if I were you two. It's bitching cold outside, wouldn't want the primates to catch cold."

"Primates!" "Dammit Jordan, you can't..."

"Shall we?" Jordan asked Jack, gesturing to the den.

"By all means Lieutenant. After you."

"Awww isn't that sweet. He calls her Lieutenant."

SMACK!

"So how was the drive in ? I'm surprised you made it in tonight." Iaon asked.

"Tedious at best, especially with..."

"With what honey?" Jack interrupted with a smirk.

"Especially with the snow blowing sideways trying to knock us off the road darlin'" Jordan said with a fake Texan drawl. "What did you think I was going to say?"

"The snow blowing sideways was your first clue to stay in town and bunk down for the night. I'm sure your man wouldn't have minded having you to himself for another night without having to share you with the rest of us."

"Iaon..." Jordan began before she was interrupted.

"You never did say why you drove through the blizzard Jordan. Were you really that eager to finally introduce your family to this wonderful man of yours."

"Mom!"

"She's got you there Jordan."

"Shut up Iaon! It's a wonder that I wanted to introduce him to you at all."

"So you admit it then." Iaon smirked.

"You know there are days when I really hate you."

"Say it like you mean it lil sis of mine."

"What did you call me!" Jordan growled. "Mama's boy."

"Are they always like this?" Jack asked Jordan's parents, with a raised brow as he watched Jordan and her brother tossing back and forth insults.

"Actually Jack this is tame. With Danael its the worst and Cal just eggs them on as much as possible." Colleen replied as she calmly sipped her tea while Jordan's father, Angus, rolled his eyes at two of his children.

"So Jack, while my daughter is occupied, what are your plans?" Angus queried.

"My plans sir?" _Oh shit what have I gotten myself into. Damn that woman now I am getting grilled by her father._

"Yes Jack, your plans...regarding my daughter." _Boy looks nervous._

"Angus! You just ignore my husband Jack, he thinks we are still in the Old World sometimes."

"Just asking the boy a question love, don't you want to know what his intentions are towards our only daughter? If they are honorable?"

"Your only daughter can take care of herself." Jordan said returning to her parents and Jack. "And who ever said that my intentions were honorable?"

"Jordan!"

"Yes Daddy?" Jordan replied ever so innocently.

_Damn that look should be illegal...whoa snap out of it Jack you are playing with fire._

"Jordan don't sass your father. Angus...and Iaon...leave Jack alone. He's a guest in this house, and I will not tolerate an interrogation under my roof."

"Yeah Jordan listen to mommy." Cal and Dan said from the doorway.

"That includes you two as well. Now put that wood in the bin and go clean up. And clean that snow off of my floors!"

"Yeah boys listen to mommy. I think its time for me to go to bed."

Sauntering to the door, Jordan looked back at Jack (a come hither look on her face). "Are you coming Jack?"

_Oh fuck, I should have stayed in the truck. _

"What kind of game are you trying to play here O'Neill?" _Damn irritating woman._

"I might ask you the same question Master Chief." Jordan replied from her spot by the window_._

"Your family thinks we are dating!" _She looks beautiful in the moonlight...Damnit Jack! Knock it off._

"Really I hadn't noticed." _Stupid, irritating man. What is he staring at?_

"You didn't correct them." _Shit, stop staring at her you idiot._

"Neither did you. And at least I tried to. How was I supposed to know that my parents were looking forward to meeting that asshole or that they would react that way!"

"They're _your_ parents!" Jack accused. _Real mature there Jack, are you trying to piss her off._

"Whom I haven't spoken to in years!" Jordan retorted rising to her feet. _Why can't me mind his own business._

"What?" _She looks magnificent standing there in the moonlight...Oh great, now I am repeating myself...No wait I said beautiful the first time, I'm okay...I'm arguing with myself in my head...and losing...damn woman._

"My parents and I haven't spoken to each other in five years Jack. Since just before that whole _females in physical training_ thing started."

"They knew about the boyfriend." _aka the asshole_.

"They knew about you too Urgayle. They all do, even my brothers." _Ha, take that asshole._

"What about me! And how in the hell did I come up in conversation?" _Fuck_ _this is going well..._

"SERE."

_fuck_

"Oh. They asked you about that?" _I should be fucking dead. Why am I still standing? They probably wanted to kill me downstairs._

"It was all over the television and newspapers. They read all about it. And my father..."

"What about your father?" _Oh shit._

"He heard all about it at work. Of course they didn't know that I was his daughter but still." _Could this conversation get anymore awkward?_

"H'uh?" _How could anyone not know? She looks like her mother, who is a very beautiful woman herself. Fuck, I'm doing it again!_

"I don't exactly go around flaunting my family or their connections Jack." _Jerk_

"I never said you did Jordan."

_He called me Jordan. Voluntarily, I wonder if he even noticed. Probably not._

"Jordan?"

"What sorry, I zoned for a minute."

"Nothing Lieutenant."

"Okay. Where did you want to bunk down for the night?"

"I beg your pardon?" _Is she offering..."_

"Well the hardwood floor is rather uncomfortable so I guess that leaves either the windowseat, the couch or..." _Wow, that is quite the deer in headlights look Jack...what are you thinking?_

_Is she really going to offer me ... _

_her bed?_

"The grooms apartment in the barn."

_or not._

"I should warn you those apartments haven't been used in years. But I am sure that they are clean...cold but clean."

"I'll take the couch." _My back is going to kill me in the my sleep, but it's better than the floor._

"I thought you might. Your bag is by the closet Jack." _Poor baby, he looks disappointed. Did he think I was going to offer him my bed?_

"Thank you Lieutenant." _Damn woman._

_You aren't getting into my bed that easily Urgayle...whoa where did that come from?_

"Don't even go there girl." Jordan muttered to herself as she readied herself for bed. "Those are dangerous thoughts...although..." _No not going there._

meanwhile in the bathroom...

_What the hell is wrong with me. I can't stand the woman and yet there I was making nice with her family...and teasing her. I must be coming down with something. There is no way that anything is going to happen between Jordan and me. It's just not possible._

_She is beautiful, dangerously so. Who am I kidding she's gorgeous, and lethal. Jordan O'Neill the femme fatale._

_Dammit._

_Must stop thinking of her...I wonder what she wears to bed..._

_Fuck! At ease soldier. Damn this is embarassing. I'm a grown man acting like a horny teenager. What has she done to me?_

_Who was this boyfriend of hers really? Did he even derserve her? What kind of man would leave a woman like that alone for the holidays? Or any day for that matter?_

_I know I wouldn't. If she was mine..._

_Fuck, possessive much Jack. She is not yours, no matter how much you wish she was. No matter how beautiful she looked in the moonlight._

"I have to get out of here."

Well awkward just took on a whole new meaning tonight. Who would have thought that Jack Urgayle would be sleeping with me tonight? Certainly not me. In my saner moments...fantasies don't count.

Technically we aren't going to be sleeping together but still, we will be in close quarters. Very close quarters...as in the same room...

That couch is way too small for him. I wonder if his knee recovered...

What do I care? The man is a total and complete ass.

Class A ass.

Don't go there girl. That is a dangerous train of thought.

"Well I suppose the least I can do is get him some blankets and a pillow for the couch." Just to ease my conscience.

Not that he would appreciate them, arrogant ass. But I am definitely not making it up for him. He is on his own in that department...asshole.

What is taking him so long in there? Did he get lost? Probably can't find the door.

Laughing to herself, Jordan went over to her closet and took out a set of sheets and a couple of warm blankets. Setting them on the couch she made her way back to the windowseat just moments before the bathroom door opened revealing a nervous looking Jack Urgayle.

Giving him a small smile from her perch, Jordan softly said. "Hey. The snow is slowing a bit."

"Is it?" Jack responded just as softly making his way over to her.

"Yeah, it could go on like this for hours." Okay, this I could get used to...I shouldn't but I could...Who would have thought that we could actually get along for five minutes? Not me that's for sure.

"Yeah." This is nice. I could get used to this. Damn she smells good...what is that? Jasmine?

This is weird. Nice but weird. "Finished in the washroom?"

"Hmm? Yes I am." Shit, distracted much Jack. Quit your bloody daydreaming.

"My turn." Hopping down from her seat Jordan grabbed her toiletry bag and quickly ducked into the washroom. That was beyond weird. It was alomst cozy...

Snap out of it Jack. It ain't never gonna happen...fuck now I'm talking like her brothers...what's next I wonder.

Sighing, Jack looked forlornly at Jordans big bed before turning to his bed for the night. Fucking couch. My knee hurts just thinking about spending the night on this thing...maybe she would...another sigh...no she wouldn't. But a man can hope.

"Might as well get this over with."

Restless, Jack began pacing, thinking to himself.

Well this was a bloody great idea. Go to Texas for the holidays. Don't tell anyone you are coming, not that there is anyone to tell. Get a flat tire in a blizzard out in the middle of nowhere and get rescued by the woman of your dreams...again.

Obviously somebody upstairs hates me. This is just beyond twisted...it's supposed to be the damsel in distress getting rescued by a knight in shining armour on his noble, white steed...I AM NOT A FUCKING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! This is absolutely ludicrous! It is not supposed to be this way! The self reliant, fucking alpha male is not supposed to get rescued by the fucking princess in a shining pickup truck! DAMNIT!

Shaking his head, Jack turned to the couch and quickly made up his bed for the night. "Okay, where's my pillow?" Damn woman gave me everything else I needed for the bloody couch, but where is the fucking pillow? I am not using a bloody couch cushion for a pillow. Pausing Jack once again looked back at Jordan's bed, and her pillows.

Well beggars can't be choosers...I wonder if they will smell like her? Well I do need that pillow...she won't miss one...shit now she is once again saving my neck, though this time she doesn't have a say in it...fuck I am still acting like a bloody damsel, with Jordan being my savior...overbearing female.

...

Although many people have said that she is an alpha female...not that that wasn't obvious from the first moment that I laid eyes on her...but still the alpha female does not rescue the alpha male. TWICE! Once..maybe...twice no fucking way. It just doesn't happen.

Okay, technically it is three times but she doesn't need to know about the pillow thing. Damn woman would never let me hear the end of it...or live it down.

Absently Jack grabbed one of the pillows from the bed and wrapped his arms around it. With a sigh he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. Yep, jasmine. Didn't think I would ever like something that smelled of jasmine, damn woman just had to prove me wrong again. Banishing those thoughts from his mind, Jack tossed the pillow onto the couch.s

"This is just so fucked up..." Jack grumbled, easing down on the couch and pulling up the blankets.

Resting his arms behind his head, his thoughts resumed.

She looks beautiful in the moonlight, hell she looks beautiful in any light or no light at all.

I am so screwed.

And now I am spending the holidays with her family. Sleeping in a room with her not ten feet away on that huge bed of hers that is definitely big enough for the two of us, while I am crammed on the couch.

Comfy my ass, not with her sleeping so near...and yet so bloody far. At least I have a pillow and blanket...they really do smell like her...it's almost like she is here with me...that for once I am not alone...

Fuck I am turning in to a sap. This has to stop. I'll drive myself insane...not that there is that much further to go...damn woman has done a good enough job of that without any help from me.

Frustrated he hit his pillow, turned on his side and closed his eyes.

I should have stayed in the truck. I should have stayed in the fucking truck out in the middle of that fucking blizzard. Far far away from that incredible, gorgeous...I mean...shit...I should have stayed in the truck.

Oh well, Jack old man, might as well make the most of it.

At least with her in the room her father and brothers can't lynch me in my sleep. She would stop them...then again maybe not...she might help them...

(bathroom door creaks open)

Damn contrary woman.

snore

_Figures he would snore...Jerk._

_That couch is going to be murder on him...maybe we can switch on and off...then again this is my room. And I for one refuse to sleep on the bloody couch. I'll take my nice big bed thank you very much._

_Jeez Jordan, selfish much. Nah, let him suffer...what is this? good angel versus bad angel?_

_I must be losing my mind...first clue being pulling over in the middle of a blizzard to save his ungrateful ass. Oh well, that is nothing new I suppose._

Turning off the bedside light Jordan got into her own bed and snuggled under the thick down duvet.

_It's good to be home again. Even if I did pick up at stray...at least my asshole boyfriend isn't here. Now that would have been interesting...and awkward._

_"Master Chief John James Urgayle meet Commander Royce Harper. Royce Harper meet Jack Urgayle."_

_"Boyfriend meet..."_

_What is the Master Chief to me? Sure he's been the star of a few forbidden fantasies...okay more than a few but still...fantasies are just that. Fantasies, as in not real._

_What woman in her right mind would not dream of John James Urgayle?_

_He is 100% alpha, and in his prime. A loyal and hardcore leader/soldier. Plus there is just something about a man in uniform...particularly **that** man in a uniform._

_Royce Harper just cannot compete. In or out of uniform. The asshole. I can't believe that he backed out like that at the last fucking minute! I was all ready at the airport! Waiting like the good little girlfriend that I am (my dreaming of another man aside)._

_Well no more! That incompetent ass isn't worth my time. He couldn't even turn the gas back on after I got back from training...both times! I'm surprised he even knew what wrench to grab! Knowing him he had to google it, or call his mother._

_And they say women don't belong in the Navy CRT...can't imagine what they would think if Royce actually made it into that program..."But sir I might get my hands dirty." priceless. I could see him saying that too. Fucking pansy. Nothing like a 9 to 5 soldier._

_Haha. Royce versus Jack. Navy SEAL style._

_I would pay to see that match up. Royce wouldn't stand a chance..._

_Unless he went for Jacks' knee...wait a second...what do I care about Jacks knee? Or Jack for that matter? It's not like I have any claim on the man...and what a fine man he is._

_Dammit Jordan you are not an available woman...remember the boyfriend._

_Yeah the one that left her high and dry with her family for the holidays._

_I'm sure that he had his reasons, he wouldn't just abandon me during the Christmas season. He's like a puppy._

_Yeah a clingy, needy, high maintenance, cowardly puppy that keeps peeing on the carpet._

_Jack wouldn't leave his girlfriend during the holidays. He wouldn't abandon her at the last minute and leave her waiting at the airport for hours before calling to say that he couldn't make it._

_And there I go again, comparing two uncomparable men in my life._

_Shit._

_Since when is Jack Urgayle a man in my life? How the hell did that happen? And where was I when this was happening?_

_Damn man won't give me a moments rest._

_Speaking of which..._

Turning to her side, Jordan watched the man sleeping fitfully on her couch.

_Fuck. His leg must be giving him hell...but I am not giving up my bed. I just got warm...wait! It's kind of cold in here, that can't be good for his knee either...but...hmm I wonder..._

_Well I suppose my bed could be big enough..._

"He better appreciate this. Stupid man." Jordan mumbled to herself as she crept silently over to the couch. "Damn holidays making me pity the man."

Sleeping like an ill-tempered baby. A dangerous ill-tempered baby.

Resigning herself to her fate, Jordan rolled her eyes and gently shook Jacks shoulder.

"Jack, wake up."

"What is it Lieutenant?" What the hell does she want now? I just got to sleep...which I didn't think was possible on this thing.

"We have had this conversation before Urgayle. My name is Jordan."

"You woke me up for this." Damn woman can't give me a moments rest. Just let me sleep on the evil couch all ready...or maybe I am still sleeping and this is just a dream...and depending on how this turns out it could be a very good dream...or a terrible nightmare.

You are so lucky I'm feeling charitable asshole. "No I woke you up to tell you to get your sorry ass in that bed before I change my mind."

"What?" Please let me not not be hearing things...This sounds too good to be true...good dream...definitely a good dream.

"Jack its late. I know that the couch is very uncomfortable." Come on Urgayle, sometime this week, before this gets even more awkward.

"Yeah it is."

"We can argue tomorrow if you really want to, but for now can we please just get into that bed and get to sleep." Don't read anything into this buddy. Jordan thought to herself as she climbed back into bed. Just get in the damn bed, I'm cold again...not that I want him to warm me up or anything...I have a boyfriend for that kind of thing...an absent boyfriend but a boyfriend nonetheless. Definitely less.

"I don't want to argue. I am too exhausted to argue right now. Bed sounds too good to be true. I mean I appreciate having a place to sleep but the couch is murder." I can't believe I am about to get into the same bed with Jordan O'Neill. I must still be dreaming...don't wake me up. I could get used to this type of dream...didn't think I would be saying that yesterday. Fuck I must be getting soft. Damn woman is turning me into a sap.

"Yeah I know." Just shut up and get to bed all ready.

Smiling to himself, Jack quickly left the couch and slid under the covers on Jordan's bed. "Thank you Lieut...Jordan." Jack corrected himself seeing Jordan glare at him from her side of the bed. Good thing her boyfriend couldn't make it.

"You're welcome Jack. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Satisfied that her mission of mercy was complete Jordan snuggled under the blankets with a smile. "You better not hog all the blankets Urgayle."

snore.

Figures. How like a man. He better keep his hands to himself, and not take all my blankets. I might have to take drastic actions if you do...although that might not be a bad thing...shit. Remember the boyfriend Jordan...yeah the sonufabitch that left me alone for the holidays...I bet Jack wouldn't leave his girlfriend to her own devices for the holidays...she'd be one lucky woman...oh fuck...ok brain time to shut the hell up and let Jordan sleep now before she really loses her mind...I hope he doesn't steal all the blankets...

Warm lips caressed her throat as a warm hand cupped her breast. Moaning softly she shifted causing the hand to grasp her breast firmly and another to firmly grasp her hip pulling her tightly against the warm, hard body currently wrapped around her.

The hands holding her gradually released her but not for long. Even as one hand began to caress her abdomen, trailing across the waist of her sleep shorts, the other slipped beneath the neckline of her tank top. Jordan could not help moaning once more as the warm hand in her shirt began to massage her breast, its thumb and forefinger worrying her pert nipple.

_**Mmmm so good, I feel so warm, almost on fire...what is he doing with his hands...**_

His hands seemed to have a mind of their own. One continued to massage her breast, the other slipped beneath the waist of her shorts...thumb rubbing her clit as two fingers slipped into her warm, wet depths, thrusting slowly.

Gently nudging her onto her stomach, hips raised, his hand left her breast and pulled her shorts down her thighs, fingers never breaking their rythmn on her sensitized clit and thrusting deep.

Moaning loudly Jordan pushed her hips back against his hardness. _**Fuck I could get used to dreams like this, it feels so real...**_

As his hand returned to her breast, she moaned happily. _**Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum from his fingers alone...oh fuck...oh shit...**_

Suddenly his fingers left her wet heat, but before she could protest they were quickly replaced by something much larger and harder..._**Oh fuck...oh shit...feels so good...so...wait a minute...that's not Royce...**_

Jordan's eyes snapped open and she looked behind her. _**Oh please just be a really good dream...I am not having sex with Jack Urgayle in childhood bedroom in my parents house...please just be a dream...a really good...**_

"Holy shit! What the fuck!" Jordan shouted frantically scrambling from the bed.

"H'uh...what? Oh shit! What the fuck Jordan?" Jack yelled trying to pull up his pants and get off the bed at the same time. He failed miserably, landing on his ass in a tangle of blankets on the opposite side of the bed.

"What were you...why...how...what the fuck!"

"Woman stop yelling!" _**OH FUCK! Red Alert! Mayday! SOS! Shut up now you stupid, stupid, horny, stupid man...now her old man really will kill you and you will have to let him...oh fuck...take it back you idiot...too late...**_

"What did you just call me?" Jordan roared. "Did you seriously just call me woman! You jackass! What the fuck were you doing?"_**How dare he! That stupid, dimwitted motherfucking bastard! I'm gonna kill him with my own two hands...I can't believe...Asshole!**_

"Last time I checked it took two Lieutenant. You weren't exactly protesting!" _**Oh shit this is bad, this is really bad...what the fuck was I thinking...I thought it was just phenomenal dream sex with...with...all right with Jordan...but...oh shit**_

"_**I**_ was asleep you...you...you..."

"Me what? You gonna finish that sentence anytime soon Lieutenant?" _**I am all ready a dead man, may as well go for broke...I can just picture my tombstone now...**__**Here lies Command Master Chief John James Urgayle, the bastard who tried to fuck Jordan O'Neil while they were both asleep**_, _may he rest in impotent hell forever._ _**Yeah that sounds about right**_

"You really need to leave this room **right now.** I'll even be a sport and let you have first crack at the bathroom, just get out...**now**."

"Yeah...I need a shower..." _**Run...don't walk you idiot, this is a gift do not fuck this up...run.**_

"You do that..." _**What the fuck are you waiting for Urgayle...get the fuck away from me.**_

Finally breaking eye contact Jack made a mad dash for the bathroom, locking the door behind him. _**Oh fuck, I am so dead...but it felt so good...she was...so tight...so wet...FUCK! I should have stayed in the fucking truck. She is going to kill me.**_ Looking down Jack shook his head. "Okay, as nice as a hot shower would be, cold is the only way this is going away."

Jordan did not move from her spot by the bed until she heard the water start running in the shower. "Oh fuck...that was...it doesn't matter because that is never going to happen ever again. Ever." _**At least he didn't hog the blankets...oh shit.**_

"Oh fuck, I should have stayed in the bloody truck." Jack berated himself as he paced between the bed and the window in Jordan's room.

"The snow stopped, I can probably get a tow back into town...I just have to dig my truck out of any snowdrifts, that's all,...yeah...I could do that."

"You could." Jordan agreed, emerging from the bathroom.

Startled Jack quickly turned from the window. Fuck she's beautiful...no wonder I...oh shit not that again...teal is my new favourite colour...dammit!

"But you would probably freeze before you got to the end of the driveway...never mind back to the interstate."

Way to burst my nice, little, happy bubble Jordan. She's gonna bust my balls over what happened this morning until well after we are both dead...and she wouldn't be wrong.

"You bailing on me Master Chief?"

"Bailing Lieutenant?"

"Yes. Are you? One little incident and you are tucking tail and running."

"I..."

Sighing Jordan looked at Jack and shook her head. "The way I see it Jack is that it takes two to tango, and we were both asleep. So I think we should just forget whatever it was that happened this morning and make the most of being here for the holidays."

"Forgive and forget Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, something like that Jack."

"I can do that." This is too easy...but only a truly stupid man would complain...and last time I checked I was not stupid.

"Great, so shall we head down for some breakfast?" Jordan said with a smile. "Because I can pretty much guarantee that if we don't go now there won't be anything left once my brothers get to the table."

"Breakfast sounds good." Oh shit I forgot about her brothers...and her father...Under normal circumstances I could probably take them...one by one...but with what happened this morning I would have to let them kick my ass...

I hope she doesn't tell them...kinda like living at the moment.

"All right, I'll meet you downstairs Jack."

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." Damn woman, she is either gonna be the death of me, or make me soft...this is unacceptable. I have got to get out of here. Damn beautiful woman...oh crap.

Shaking his head Jack looked out the window one last time after Jordan left to join her family downstairs.

"Well Jack old man, out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"So Jack, how did you sleep last night?" Cal asked with a not so quiet chuckle.

"Fine, why do you ask?" What the hell is going on. She didn't...no she wouldn't have...why is he smirking...why are all of them smirking...and the nearest door is...

"Oh just curious. Heard something interesting this morning while I was walking down the hall." Shit, I'm a dead man...what a minute I'm the Command Master Chief, I am not a coward...I've intimidated tougher men than this...granted not in this type of situation...sharing their daughter/sisters bed...crap.

"What was that Cal?" Jordan asked sweetly before Jack could respond. "The sound of me not sleeping alone unlike a certain brother of mine?"

"She's got you there bro."

"Shut up Dan!" Yes fight amongst yourselves and leave me out of this.

"Both of you be quiet and eat your breakfast. Leave your sister and Jack alone. They had a busy morning." Colleen said, smacking her two sons on the head. "Pass the hashbrowns please dear."

"Mom!"

"You were a little loud princess."

"Dad," Jordan whined, "Not you too."

"It was almost like being back at the dorms in college." Cal joked.

"Yeah, but there were two separate showers this morning, so much for water conservation huh Jack and Jordan." Dan added with a grin. "Shame on you."

"Oh my god." Jordan groaned, hands rubbing her temples. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Unfortunately not love." Colleen smiled indulgently at her blushing daughter.

"Aww, isn't that cute Jordan's blushing."

"Cal if you don't shut up right this second I will shut you up myself permanently."

"You'd have to stop blushing first Jordan. And eat all your breakfast...you must be tired after all that physical activity this morning."

"Thats it!" Jordan shouted, throwing her napkin onto the table and rising to her feet. "You are a dead man Caleb!"

"Oh yeah, think you can take me on little sister."

"Oh I know I can."

Slightly alarmed at this new development, Jack glanced around the table to see if anyone was going to interrupt the warring siblings. To Jack's surprise no one was paying them any attention.

"Don't worry Jack, this is perfectly normal." Iaon shrugged, seeing Jack look around the table. " Jordan will kick is butt and then Dan will start, I'll have to jump in to stop the inevitable two on one, that Jordan would probably win anyway and mom will kick us all out outside to settle things between us."

"To settle things."

"Yep," Iaon nodded, "so what do you say Dan, shall we skip the intermission and go right in to the main event?

"Might as well, I'm finished eating anyway. This time we are going to kick your asses."

"You say that every time, and I still haven't seen that happen Spot."

"Bite me Dick."

"You grab Jand and I'll get Jordan."

"All right, meet you out back by the barn."

"We'll be there."

"If you four are going to kill eachother..."

"Yes mom, we'll take it outside and keep it there. I can't guarantee there won't be blood shed though."

"I know." Colleen said with a sigh and a shake of her head. "I haven't seen Jordan this riled up in a long time."

They are all insane. Jordan and her brother, what's his name, Cal, look like they are going to kill eachother...personally I'm rooting for O'Neil...damn they are both O'Neil's...Jordan will kick his ass...of that I have no doubt, but none of them seem that interested in what is going on.

"Are you finished with your plate Jack?"

"Yes ma'am." Jack said, watching in fascination as Iaon picked Jordan up,threw her over his shoulder and made his way outside, with Cal and Danael on his heels. Needless to say Jordan began swearing a blue streak at her eldest brother and captor.

"Then why don't you grab a fresh cup of coffee and go relax on the deck outside. Take that husband of mine with you." Jordan's mom smiled as she began to clear the table. "You two can keep an eye on those four hoodlums for me."

"Excellent idea love. Come on Jack, the fresh air will do you good. Makes a man wake up some and appreciate the finer things in life. Like the love of a good woman."

Well hell, I've been set up.

The battlelines were drawn.

The armies fully armoured.

The troops armed and ready for battle.

Each side waiting for battle to begin.

Somewhere a tree branch cracked under the burden of its heavy load of snow. Suddenly the battlefied was alive in a flurry of activity as the Great Snowball War between the O'Neill siblings began.

Jack watched in disbelief as Jordan and Iaon advanced on their brothers throwing snowball after snowball. "All of that was for a snowball fight?"

"It's better than what they used to fight each other with." Angus answered with shrug as he sipped his coffee at the railing.

"And what was that?" Jack asked with a laugh as he saw Jordan nail Danael with a snowball in the middle of his forehead.

"They used to use rock salt and BB guns. Their mother prefers the snowballs."

"Rock salt?" He must be joking...that shit stings like a bitch...surely they wouldn't let their children use it on each other...

"Rock salt." Angus confirmed.

"Damn." That must explain the scar that I felt on her hip this morning...her breast too come to think of it...oh crap...abort abort...do not go there Jack...

"As ridiculous as the snowball fights are, they are much more peacefull and less likely to cause damage than the fights they had growing up."

"Did Jordan..."

"Yes, your girlfriend was always right in the middle of things. Holding her own against the boys, outsmarting and outstrategizing them at every opportunity. She learned early on to defend herself from those that were bigger and stronger than she was." Jordan's father said with a rueful smile. "She was hell to live with, always trying to keep up with her brothers. They teased her constantly but she kept following them, she loved them and they never let anyone hurt her. They were the only ones allowed to tease her."

"That explains a lot."

"Yes, I'd imagine it would but I am curious about how you came to that conclusion Master Chief."

Oh shit. Should have kept your mouth shut Jack old boy. Now you have to explain yourself to her father...her very dangerous father...crap

"She is a strong woman, who is not afraid of anything. Or at least that is what she wants people to believe."

"You think otherwise?"

"I think that she knows her limits and pushes them everyday. She works hard and never gives up on anything. She is afraid of being thought of as a soft, emotional being especially in her chosen field. The Navy is tough enough for men, but for women it is even worse. She wants to be seen as an equal, not as a weak woman that needs protecting." Jack said with conviction.

"And just how is it that you see her Master Chief? Is she a woman or is she a threat to everything that you believe in?" Angus questioned.

"I..." Jack began. Oh shit please don't go where I think you are going...not SE...

"And does any of that explain what happened to my daughter at SERE? Does that explain the beating that she took?" Jordan's father interrupted.

"Sir, I..." Fuck he went there. He just had to mention SERE...I can't explain to myself what the fuck happened there, how the hell am I supposed to explain to her father? I hate having to explain myself...I usually don't have to...but now...to her father...fuck...I should have stayed in the bloody truck.

"You what Jack?"

"Daddy I thought that mom told you to be nice to our company?" Jordan's voice sounded from nearby.

Startled both Jack and her father turned from the railing to see Jordan walking towards them, snow clinging to her hair and clothing.

Damn she's beautiful...

"Now Jordan I was just asking the boy a question."

"A question about what?" Jordan asked with narrowed eyes as she stopped at Jack's side.

"Jordan."

"Daddy."

"Damn woman." Angus muttered under his breath.

"Was my father behaving Jack?" Jordan asked sweetly. "Or do I have to report him to my mother."

Alarmed Angus looked at his daughter. "You wouldn't."

"Dad, I love you but grilling my boyfriend about what happened while I was in training..."

"Can't a father be concerned about his daughter."

"Of course he can, but he should remember that his daughter can take care of herself. And she gave as good as she got." Jordan said. "Now I don't know about you too but I am cold and want some hot chocolate. Shall we head inside?"

"Sounds good Lieu...Jordan."

Just then Cal and Danael came up the steps and onto the porch. Their faces were red from the cold and they were covered head to toe in snow. They glared at Jordan as they walked by her.

She just smirked and let them go by. "Aww, you two aren't cold are you?"

"Shut up Jordan. We'll get you next time."

"You said that last time."

Later that day in the living room...

"He still calls her Lieutenant, makes you wonder Cal." Danael smirked.

"Pet name or fake relationship?"

"Fake relationship...he is nothing like all of her other boyfriends."

"True enough Danny boy. So I guess the question is what are we going to do about this strange man that our little sister brought home for the holidays?" Cal asked with a grin.

"You two idiots aren't going to do anything. Leave Jack and Jordan alone."

"Damn it Iaon! That man is dangerous and who knows what he is doing to our sister!"

"Our sister can take care of herself, and I hardly think that Jack is doing anything to her that she doesn't like or want."

"He's taking advantage of her!"

"How? By being snowed in with you two idiots?" Iaon paused before continuing, "And Dad."

"We never said that he was sane...he is voluntarily dating our sister...you saw her last boyfriend. He ran screaming for the hills not ten minutes after meeting us."

"Gee I wonder why."

"All we wanted to do was take him hunting." Danael said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, how were we supposed to know that he was a pansy. I thought Jordan had better taste than that."

"You two were standing there with armed to the nines with shot guns, rifles, and knives. What did you expect him to do?"

Smirking Iaon's younger brothers shrugged.

"Run as fast as he could to the nearest airport and get his prissy ass as far away from our sister as possible."

"And what do you intend to do about Urgayle?"

"Not a clue, she won't let us get anywhere near him." Cal pouted.

Rolling his eyes Dan added, "Yeah, it's like she's protecting him or something...Do you think that she really likes him?"

"You said it yourself Dan, he is nothing like her previous boyfriends."

"But...you've heard all about him...about what he does...or has done in that past...about what he did to Jordan..."

"Just like you've heard all about what she did to him in return. Jordan is not a pushover, and she doesn't put up with anybodys crap."

"But he still..."

"We know Dan, we all know." Iaon sighed. "So what do you have in mind?"

In the kitchen...

"Don't look now Jack but I think we're in trouble...or you are at least." Jordan muttered.

"What..."

"Shh, my brothers are plotting something," Jordan whispered so softly Jack had to lean in closer to hear her words. "And that is never a good thing."

"And that automatically means that I am in trouble?"

"Jack they have been trying to get you alone since we got here. I just haven't let them."

"Protecting me Lieutenant? What makes you think that I need protection from your brothers? I'm pretty sure that I can take them."

"And live to tell the tale? Jack those three buffoons over there have made my life hell, them thinking you are my boyfriend and knowing what they think they know about you makes them all the more..."

"Over protective of their little sister?"

"Something like that." Jordan muttered, annoyed. "I don't trust them when they are huddled together like that. Normally its just Cal and Dan, but this time it looks like they have Iaon in on it too. That worries me."

"How so?"

"Iaon is the better strategist among them and he is usually against anything that the other two have planned. He usually talks them out of stuff, he very rarely joins in on it. And if they have convinced Iaon of it you can bet that they will try, and succeed at, getting my dad to help them."

"Crap."

"Yep. So how do you want to play this Jack?"

"Play what Lieutenant?"

"I bet that they don't believe that we are dating, and they are going to try to prove themselves right. Which they are but do we really want them to know that?"

"Does it really matter? What do you think they will do?"

"In the past they took my boyfriends hunting or fishing and scared the crap out of them out in the wilderness. Or cornered them somewhere in the house and sent them screaming back to their mamas."

"And you think that they don't believe that we are dating? Which we're not. What makes you think that they think that Lieutenant?"

"I think I followed that...and you calling me Lieutenant all the time is a pretty big indicator there Jack."

"And both of us protesting to your parents last night wasn't a bright flashing light Jordan?"

"They were too busy tripping over themselves and the fact that my parents thought I brought my boyfriend home to pay too much attention...at least Cal and Dan were. Iaon I'm not too sure about. He's very perceptive."

"So I repeat how do you want to play this Jordan?"

Jordan turned and smiled then, a glint of mischief dancing in her eyes.

"All right boys, this should be a piece of cake." Cal grinned.

"Agreed. Let Operation Break Up commence." Dan nodded.

"Why did I agree to help you two idiots again?" Iaon sighed. "This is going to be a disaster."

"Shut up Iaon, just get into position. And this will work"

"No it won't."

"And why not...it foolproof."

"Yeah but it's not Jordan proof and she saw us three plotting earlier."

"Crap...it will still work. We just have to..."

"Outsmart the sister who has outsmarted you two morons everyday since she was born."

"Shut up Iaon!" Cal and Dan both growled.

"We're not that stupid." Dan hissed.

"Well one of us is..." Cal muttered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Danny boy, let's get this show on the road."

"Well that could have gone better." Dan muttered shoving some potatoes in his mouth and glaring at his sister across the table.

"What was that Dan? Did you say something?" Jordan asked, her voice sickly sweet as she smiled at her brother.

"No! Nothing...not me."

"Nervous Danny boy?"

"Jordan stop teasing your brother. Danael stop glaring at your sister." Colleen said as she brought more bread to the table.

"Yes ma'am." They chorused.

"So Jack how are you enjoying Texas so far?" Colleen asked.

Oh shit...not this again... "Just fine ma'am. I appreciate you making room for me."

"No need to stand on ceremony here Jack. We are happy to have you. It's nice to finally meet one of Jordan's..."

"Mother!"

"Jordan, there is no need to yell at the table. Especially at your mother." Angus said cutting off his daughter's protest. "We hardly ever get to meet one of your young men. It's refreshing to finally meet the man who is taking such good care of our daughter."

"One of..."

"Shut up honey." Jordan growled at Jack while glaring at her father. "I don't know what you are talking about Daddy."

"How many men have you dated in the last ten years that we have actually met Jordan?"

"One." And Jack Urgayle is not it...unfortunately...do not go there girl.

"Just one Jordan?" Cal taunted, "that's not what I heard."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Jordan snorted, "you also heard that Army was going to beat Navy in the annual football game."

"Yeah and?"

"Still hasn't happened now has it."

"No, but..."

"And you also heard that ..."

"Jordan, no fighting at the table..,Caleb quit bothering your sister." Turning to Jack, Colleen offered a rueful smile. "Sorry Jack, you must think that my children were raised by wolves...somedays I wonder that myself."

"Love you too Mom." Cal muttered.

"She was talking about Dan, moron."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"She said Dan, not Cal...idiot."

Later that evening in Jordan's room...

"Traumatized yet Jack?"

"No, not quite yet Jordan." Jack said with a laugh. "You weren't kidding about your brothers, they sure are something."

"Glorified cavemen."

"Something like that...though I would have gone with neanderthals."

Laughing, Jordan turned to Jack and smiled. "Yeah, that works too."

Wow, she really is beautiful when she smiles. I never noticed how her eyes light up when she laughs...idiot you've never given her much reason to laugh in the past. And there I go again. This has to stop, and soon. I am turning into more of a sap with each and every passing second that I spend with her...what man in his right mind would ever complain about spending time with Jordan O'Neil...

"I had fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too. We work well together."

"Indeed we do."

Flashback

Jack sat on the couch by himself, trying to act casual while he read a book. This is going to be interesting. Not that I am going to complain or anything, it beats how I was going to be spending Christmas alone, at least this way I have to company of a beautiful woman...and her family...what is taking her so long? She said that she would be right back...and how the hell does a plan like this one work anyway...those idiot brothers of hers would never fall for seomething like this...Surely they aren't that stupid...well Iaon isn't I am not too sure about the other two...they are definitely questionable in my book...and speak of the devils...

Here they come. I hope she knows what she's doing...not that I recall complaining that much. I get to play out some of my fantasies for a bit and she gets to best her brothers...definitely a win-win situation.

Shit I said fantasies didn't I...damn that woman...why did I agree to this...oh well too late now...let the games begin.

"Good afternoon Jack." Cal said with a fake smile. "How are you liking your vacation so far?"

"I've got no complaints." Jack replied, not looking up from his book.

"How are things going with my sister? Has she given you the grand tour yet?"

"Yesterday, before we went to bed. Nice place." Jack shrugged. "Little bit isolated, but that just adds to the charm."

"And my sister?"

"Jordan?"

"Yes, Jordan."

"What about her?" He's making this too easy, not even a challenge.

"How are things going with her?"

"As they usually do and usually are." No wonder Jordan picks on him every chance she gets. He is such an easy mark.

"And how is that?"

"How is what?" Come on you little jackass, take the bait. Jack looked up from his book. "How are things going with me and Jordan?" He looks ready to hit me, thank God they have a no violence against guests rule in this house...as everyone has been kind enough to point out to me every chance they get...I really have to watch my back around here...Cal and Dan don't exactly follow their parents rules when they aren't around to enforce them themselves...good thing that I have Jordan on my side...I hope...

"Are you being deliberately obtuse man! My sister doesn't strike me as the type to..."

"As the type to what Caleb Seamus O'Neil?" And there you have it. One down, two to go. Right on time as usual...oh shit...is that..a...dress...a little black dress...damn she has legs...crap head up Jack make eye contact...no not look at legs...further north...breasts...damn she looks...snap out of it...make eye contact...do not let her see you drooling over a little black dress...come on Jack...look at her eyes...eyes you ass not her chest...up up you go...whew that was close...eye contact...oh shit. She saw...

"Jordan!"

"The type to what Caleb?" Jordan growled, coming to sit at Jack's side and placing her hand on his knee.

I am a dead man. She is never going to let me live this down...nothing new there I suppose... "I'm curious about the answer to that question too, the type to what Cal?" Jack inquired.

"The...type...to abuse your loving, caring older brothers..."

"Brothers...are you three up to something that I should know about?" Jordan demanded.

"No! I meant your loving, caring older brother...not brothers...nope definitely not brothers...I don't care about those other two..."

"Aww Cal, you don't care about what could happen to your older brothers? I thought you three stuck together...well you and Danny boy at least."

"...No...I mean yes! Dan and I stick together...and no, I don't care about what happens to them..."

"Say it like you mean it Caleb. What happened to never leaving a man behind?"

"Except when it comes to you Jordan, then it's every man for himself. Right Jack? Help a man out?..."

"I know better than to get on her bad side. Never ends very well."

"Traitor..." Cal muttered, stalking from the room. "I hope Dan and Iaon have better luck than I did."

"One down, two to go." Jordan said with a grin, rubbing Jack's thigh.

I am a dead man...but then again...so are they...

"So it would seem Lieutenant..." pinch "Ouch, dammit woman, fine...Jordan!" Jack yelped, rubbing his pinched leg. "Would you keep your hands to yourself please."

"Like you did this morning Jack?"

Oh great, she just had to bring that up.

End Flashback.

"Though you have to admit, Cal and Dan were way too easy. Not even a challenge."

"How those two became Rangers, I will never know. You would think that they would be better strategists." Though I must admit Dan packs one hell of a punch...

Jordan laughed again. "Yeah you would think think too much alike, it was almost like deja vu."

Jack chuckled. "True enough. Well I don't know about you but I for one am ready for bed. It's been a long day."

"That eager to sleep on the couch again Jack?"

"Maybe I am Lieutenant. Does that surprise you?" Unless you want me to sleep in your bed again...I know that I would not mind...crap, here we go again...at ease soldier...

"I had you pegged as more of a risk taker, but by all means Jack...take the couch." Jordan said glancing over her shoulder.

I just had to say that I would take the couch...what would she have said if I said that I wanted to sleep in her bed again...what would she have done if I had said that I wanted to sleep with her again...I mean in her bed! Damn woman...making me soft...well my mind soft anyway...down boy...I wonder how much longer it will be before the snow will stop and I can get back to my truck...

Shifting onto his side Jack glanced across the room towards Jordans bed, and towards the woman herself.

Shit she is beautiful, bathed in moonlight...like an angel almost...too bad that isn't the case when she is awake...damn contrary woman...what was it that Salem called her?...Oh right, a force of nature, beautiful from a distance but deadly when you get too close. Takes a brave man to even attempt a relationship with a woman like that...I wonder what the boyfriend was like...or was it exboyfriend...I can't remember...and what does it really matter to me anyway? It's not like I have designs on the woman...right...

Wincing Jack rubbed his stomach, "Shit."

Cautiously stretching his legs, Jack could only wince and hiss in agony as his knee throbbed and his stomach ached. "Dan is going to pay for this."

"What did Dan do?" Jordan asked half asleep.

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

"Jack."

"He didn't do anything sweetheart, go back to sleep."

"You don't lie very well at 3am honey."

"And you are just as annoying as you are at any time of day." Jack grumbled.

"I heard that."

"Damn woman." Jack growled quietly.

"I heard that too," Jordan sighed looking over at Jack. "Stop grumbling"

"I will as soon as you stop nagging."

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep."

"You do that."

"I will! Damn chicken."

"What did you call me!"

"You heard me, you aren't deaf yet honey."

"Honey? Since when do you call me honey?"

"Since when do you call me sweetheart?" Jordan shot back. "Now shut up, I want to sleep."

"Fine!" Damn woman, can't give me one moments rest and respite...is it really 3am? Shit I haven't slept a wink yet...damn female...did I call her sweetheart?...no I wouldn't do that...I have no reason to...shit...I called her sweetheart...

Shaking his head Jack rose from the couch and went into the washroom.

Staring at himself in the mirror Jack found himself at a loss. What am I going to do? First I get grilled every so subtly by her parents, then by that dipshit Cal and then...oh and then, Dan in all his brilliant subtlness punches me in the gut and takes out my bad knee when no one was around...asshole...who the hell does he think he is..."break up with Jordan or else" he says to me...how the fuck do you break up with someone that you aren't even dating? That I don't even want to..date...shit! I want to date Jordan O'Neill, even after meeting her crazy brothers...shit...now what am I going to do?

"Go to bed, that's what." and with any luck I will make it through the next couple of days without anyone realizing that I am in love with...no that I want to date...damn...well hopefully Jordan at the very least will be none the wiser...

"Yeah right, like that is going to happen...I don't have that kind of luck where that woman is concerned." Jack grumbled to himself as he opened the door back into Jordan's room.

Crossing the room as swiftly as he was able Jack sat down and eased his aching leg into a comfortable position.

"Screw it."

Not giving himself a chance to second guess himself, or for his mind to actually process what he was doing, Jack slipped under the covers and relaxed back into the pillows. Closing his eyes he tried to will himself to sleep.

Please don't wake up...please don't wake up...I am too tired and sore to explain myself right now...

It was still dark when Jack awoke the next morning with a warm weight on his chest and abdomen.

There is no way that that is the blanket or a cushion on this damn couch...Come to think of it...this is much too soft to be that evil couch...so then that would mean...oh shit...please don't let it be...Cautiously Jack opened his eyes and looked down. A dark head rested on his chest, a slender arm across his waist. "Well that confirms that...I am a dead man, a dead man who should have stayed in the truck...hmph that seems to be a mantra of mine these days..."

"Shut up and go back to sleep Master Chief. It's too early in the morning, even if it is Christmas Day." Jordan mumbled, snuggling closer to a now very alarmed John James Urgayle. "Cal won't be in to wake us up for at least another hour."

"It's not Cal that I am worried about." Jack muttered quietly into Jordan's hair. Fucking Dan better not try that shit again. He won't get away with it twice...especially in less than twenty-four hours.

"What was that?" Jordan murmured.

"Nothing honey, go back to sleep."

Raising her head from Jack's chest, Jordan looked at him, resting more of her weight on his abdomen.

"What did you call me?"

"I didn't call you anything. What are you talking about woman?" Jack said with a grimace as he tried to hide his discomfort...trying being the operative word. "Get off me Jordan. You don't want to kn..." Get off me woman...shit I must be black and blue...fucking Dan, I am gonna be kicking his ass the first chance I get...away from his family of course, don't have a death wish...well...nope not going there, it's too early in the morning for this shit.

"Okay then Jack," Jordan smirked, "what is wrong with you this morning? You weren't this sore before we went to bed last night." You definitly aren't the best liar out there Master Chief, I saw that look on your face...haven't seen that one since Libya...

"I'm fine." Damn, I am such a bad liar...please buy it, don't want to argue this morning...

"You are a bad liar Jack. What happened after I left last night to go to bed?" Jordan pressed his midsection with her forearm, pretending to be simply shifting her weight more comfortably. "What happened between you and Dan?"

"Nothing happened. Now will you please get off of me." How the hell did she know it was Dan...why not Cal or Iaon...

"You're lying Jack. But since you won't tell me I guess I will just have to find out for myself."

Moving quickly Jordan rose up on the bed and straddled Jack, her hands grasping the bottom of his shirt.

"Jordan what the fuck do you think you're doing! Get the fuck off of me!" hypocrite Jack said frantically, grasping for her wrists. I could get used to this...dammit! This woman is too distracting for my own good...what is she doing...what the hell is she up to?

"Tell me what happened and I will." Jordan replied, sitting back.

"No!" Jack tightened his grip. What the fuck is she playing at? What does she care if something happened or not? And what do I care if she knows what happened between me and that neanderthal...

"Then you leave me no choice Jack." Jordan said shaking off Jacks grip, and reaching for his shirt again.

"What do you care what happened between me and your psychotic brother anyway?"

Jack grasped her waist trying to keep her body away from his.

"So you do admit that something happened then."

"I...shit..." I did just admit that didn't I, shit...

"Most people do, part of a healthy digestive system." Jordan grinned, knowing that she had him trapped.

"So I hear." Jack sighed, his hands falling to rest of her thighs. Damn woman, she always has to win...why did I even bother trying to...what was I thinking...what am I thinking...since when am I bested by a woman...oh yeah, since she stormed into my life and turned everything upside down... damn

Taking pity on the man, Jordan spoke softly. "What happened Jack? Knowing Dan, I'd say that he sucker punched you a few times just to make sure that he made his point."

"That's one way to put it." Jack mumbled, absently tracing patterns on her thighs.

"Can I see how bad it is?"

Might as well face it Jack, she can get you to do anything...without even trying that hard...may as well just get it over with...With a sigh, Jack nodded, his eyes not meeting hers. Gingerly he raised his shirt, exposing the evidence of his latest conversation with Jordan's overprotective brothers. His midsection was an array of colours, the majority of which were black and purple.

Softly Jordan traced his bruises with her fingeritps. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "he should never have..."

"I've had worse." Jack quietly interrupted her.

"Not over me. Never over me." Jordan sadly shook her head.

Without any further thought she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to the worst of the bruises. Leaning back her eyes met Jack's, neither certain what was happening.

This feels so right but what the hell is going on? We hate each other...this is so out of character...

Later they would be unable to say who made the first move, all they knew was that their lips were finally pressed together in a gentle kiss that spoke more surely of their feelings than any words ever could. Jordan's hands caressed his bruised skin while Jack's hands moved across the soft skin of her back, under her shirt. For them time had stopped, and meant nothing, all they knew was the feel of eachother's lips and hands. For them nothing else mattered.

Without warning the bedroom door swung open. "Rise and shine! It's Christm...what the fuck are you doing to my sister?"

"Ever consider knocking before you enter a room Danny boy?" Jordan said over her shoulder reluctantly breaking lip contact with Jack.

"Well...I...what the fuck is going on in here?"

"Nothing anymore, so mission complete there jackass." Jordan glared at her brother.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, you aren't deaf yet."

"I am not deaf!" Dan protested, ignoring Jacks quiet chuckles from his position under Jordan.

"I said yet, you moron. Now get the hell out of my bedroom!"

"No! And you get your hands off my sister!" Dan yelled, stepping closer to the bed.

"No I don't think so." Jack finally spoke. Not a chance in hell now that I have finally got my hands on her. "I like my hands right where they are."

To prove his point Jack rubbed his hands up and down Jordan's thighs before gently wrapping his hands around her hips. Jordan just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

This is gonna get interesting pretty quick...what the hell is Jack playing at? Is he insane?...well if he is then I must be too for allowing this...meh, live and let live, as long as his hands stay right where they are...

"Jordan!"

"Danael."

"Dammit I said..."

"Dan get the fuck out of my room!"

"Jordan he..."

"Is finally right where I want him to be, but when I first imagined this you weren't in the picture. So do you mind?" Jordan said looking pointedly at the doorway. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out. Shut up Jack."

"Hey! I didn't say anything." Jack protested, stifling his chuckles. Damn woman how the hell did she know...

"You didn't say anything yet, but you were thinking it." Jordan rolled her eyes.

"Dammit Jordan, how can you let that son of a bitch touch you after what he did?"

You stupid, stupid idiot. She is going to kill you now and all I will do is help her bury the body...Damn...at least it's not me that she is giving the look of death this time... Jack thought to himself as he watched Jordan's eyes darken dangerously before she disappeared from his lap and made her way towards an unsuspecting Dan.

"Time's up asshole." Jordan growled before her fist connected with Dan's jaw.

There were only two sounds in the room at that moment.

The first Jordan's fist connecting with her brothers jaw.

The second her brother hitting the floor.

Turning back to Jack, Jordan shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Hungry Jack? Because if that idiot was awake, so was the rest of the house. And that means that my mom made breakfast. If we hurry we could always eat Danny boys share."

"Well O'Neill, as it so happens, I am starving." But not for food.

Breakfast was a quick affair. Jordan and her brothers, minus Dan, had a pancake eating contest. This was apparently a Christmas tradition between the siblings. Jack was not surprised that Cal won, but he was surprised that Jordan came a close second. _Where does she put it all? She's still so tiny._

"What?" she asked, eyebrow raised as if daring him to comment.

"Nothing." Jack grinned, shaking his head and helping himself to a piece of bacon from Jordan's plate.

Jordan only rolled her eyes and slapped his hand as it went back for a second helping of her bacon. "Mine."

"Didn't your mother teach you to share?"

"Have you met my brothers?" Jordan shot back.

Jack just laughed and sipped his coffee. _I could get used to this_.

"Has anyone seen Dan this morning?" Colleen asked as she refilled everyone's coffee mugs.

"Maybe he's still sleeping?" Jordan offered trying to look innocent. "He could use the beauty sleep."

"So you haven't seen him Jordan?" Iaon asked giving his sister a pointed look.

"Nope." Jordan grinned, "Like I said maybe he's still sleeping."

"What did he do Jordan?"

"What did who do?" Jordan blinked.

"Dan. What did Dan do?" Iaon pressed.

"What did Dan do to who?"

"Jordan!"

"What?"

"I heard yelling this morning."

"It's Christmas morning Iaon. And both Cal and Dan are in the house. What did you really expect on Christmas morning. Of course there was going to be yelling."

"Jordan, that is not what I meant and you know it."

"I know what?"

"JORDAN!" an angry voice bellowed from the hall.

"Oh! There he is!" Jordan smiled. "And you were worried about your baby brother. How sweet. Can we open presents now?"

"I can't believe that you bought your brother, your Army Ranger brother, a pair of fuzzy bunny slippers." Jack said as he settled down beside Jordan on the couch.

"Don't forget the Minnie Mouse ear muffs." Jordan grinned as she sipped the hot cocoa that Jack handed her.

"You're insane. You realize that, right?"

"If you say so Jack."

"I do say so." Jack quipped putting his arm around her shoulders.

Jordan just smiled and sipped her hot cocoa once more.

"The snow finally stopped." Jordan said quietly.

"Has it?" Jack queried glancing towards a window. _Shit it has. Now what the hell am I going to do. I don't want to leave her...I mean here...I don't want to leave...her._

"We should probably go see about your truck before someone tows it."

"Yeah, we should." Jack quietly agreed before looking at the woman beside him. _Might as well just get it over with. Like ripping off a bandaid...what's a little pain now...damn it, I just had to go and fall in...oh crap..._

Jordan gave a small smile before resting her head on Jacks shoulder. "Want to go for a drive?"

"In a little bit. Let's just sit here for a while and finish our cocoa." _Not quite ready to face the real world yet...I like this just fine..._

"Okay."

"So Jordan," Iaon began as he eased himself into an armchair, "ol' Jack there is your boyfriend h'uh."

"Haven't we established this all ready?" Jordan grinned.

"Have we? I just got a very intersting phone call."

"Did you? Someone actually called you? Here. At your parents house on Christmas? That is very interesting. I don't see what that has to do with me and Jack though. What did she want?"

"It wasn't a woman."

"Wasn't a woman!" Jordan gasped dramatically. "Iaon do _you _have a boyfriend? What would our father say about that I wonder?"

"Dammit Jordan! I am trying to be serious here!"

"You're not succeeding." Jordan said flatly. "What do you want Iaon? You never were one for bullshit and neither am I."

"Hank Martin called."

"Hank Martin? Why do I know that name?"

"He was one of Cal's friends."

"Was?"

"They had a falling out. But that is not the point. He runs his dad's business now."

" Wasn't his father..."

"He runs the local garage and drives the tow truck every now and then." Iaon interrupted.

"The plot thickens." Jordan murmured.

"He found your boyfriends truck on the side of the road. Flat tire and all."

"Did he? Well that's awfully...convenient for us, isn't it Jack?" Jordan said, raising an eyebrow at the silent man sitting beside her.

"Very convenient, depending on what he did to my truck."

"So you admit it then?" Iaon said.

"Admit what?"

"That you two are lying to us all, and have been lying from the moment you walked in the door."

"Have we? Have we really Iaon?" Jordan smirked before turning to Jack once again. "Jack, did we ever say that we were dating?"

"Not that I can recall Lieutenant." Jack grinned.

"Jordan.."

"Don't you _Jordan_ me. We never said that we were dating. Neither one of us ever insinuated that we were involved in any way, shape or form."

"Not beyond the obvious anyway." Jack added.

"The obvious?" Iaon fumed. "And just what the fuck is the obvious?"

"Don't you know?" Jordan grinned, enjoying herself.

"Doesn't look like he does Jordan." Jack smirked. "I thought you said he was the smart brother?"

"He was. Apparently he is having...an off day today. That call from his boyfriend must have really thrown him off."

"Dammit. You two really are a match made in some level of hell. And you say that you aren't involved?"

"Well, he is sleeping in my bed." Jordan replied, causing Jack to choke on his cocoa.

"Dammit O'Neill. Give a guy some warning would yah." Jack sputtered.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

Iaon could only shake his head in disbelief. "Jordan..."

"Oh relax Iaon. Overprotective brothers are over rated and nothing but a pain in the ass. We never said that we were dating. The only person that ever said that was mom. And you know how she gets when she has an idea in her head. You cannot tell her otherwise, no matter how hard you may try."

"So you aren't dating."

"Never said we were." Jack broke in.

"Never said we weren't either." Jordan shrugged.

"Goddammit, you two are..."

"So what did Hank have to say about my truck?" Jack asked, hoping to cut off the verbal sparring before it got physical.

"He's bringing it here. Should be here in an hour or so. He fixed your flat."

"That was...nice of him."

"Very thoughtful." Jordan smirked. "So are all of your questions answered now Iaon? Is your curiosity satisfied?"

"Not even close. How long did you know what we were doing?"

"Oh I don't know...probably from the moment you three met Jack and mom said he was my boyfriend."

"We never stood a chance."

"Nope." Jordan grinned. "I'm surprised that you even tried. I mean, I knew that Cal and Dan could be counted on to be idiots and try something stupid. But I really thought that you were better than that Iaon."

"You're our kid sister Jo. It's our brotherly responsibility to make your life miserable."

"I'll remember that when I meet your next girlfriend. It's my sisterly duty to make your life hell after all."

"How fortunate that that will not happen for a long, long time."

"What's the matter Iaon, can't find a girl who's interested in dating you?"

"None that I would ever subject to meeting you, sister dear."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You would."

"Iaon?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

Later that afternoon, Jordan was relaxing by the fire when she heard the sound of a vehicle pulling into the driveway.

"Your boyfriend is here, Ioan." she said with a smirk.

"Ioan, you have a boyfriend?" Cal exclaimed. "What the hell? When did that happen?"

"Ioan is there something that you would like to tell us? Colleen asked, not looking up from her knitting.

"Ioan has a boyfriend. Ioan is gay. My brother is gay." Cal muttered.

"Mom! Dammit Cal, would you stop! I don't…" Ioan growled.

"Ioan has a boyfriend. Ioan is gay." Cal repeated.

"Nothing to be ashamed of son. Your C.O. might have a problem with it though." Angus said from behind his newspaper. "The Navy wasn't ready for your sister to be a S.E.A.L., I doubt the Army will be as accommodating."

"Ioan has a boyfriend. Ioan is gay."

"Dad! Goddammit Jordan, look what you've done!" shouted Ioan.

"I haven't heard a denial Ioan." Jordan said, serenely.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, honey. Now go be a good boyfriend and open the door for Hank. We wouldn't want him to freeze after all."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh now you deny it." Jordan said, sarcastically. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Ioan has a boyfriend. Ioan is gay."

"I don't know what is more amazing. The fact that Cal is still stupid enough to believe anything you say, that our parents are actually playing along, or that you said all of that with a straight face."

"Ioan has a boyfriend. Ioan is gay."

"I'd go with Cal being that stupid. Mom and dad have a sense of humour. You would think that Cal would have grown a brain years ago."

*Ding Dong*

"Where's Dan?"

"I don't know." Ioan muttered, getting to his feet. "And I don't care."

"Wait up a sec, Ioan." Jordan grinned. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Ioan grinned. "Oh hell yeah. I assume you want the honors?"

"What are you two up to now?" Colleen asked at once suspicious.

"Dan! Your boyfriend's here!" Jordan hollered.

"Coming! I'm almost ready!"

*Ding Dong*

"Almost ready for what?" Jordan and Ioan asked at the same time, confused.

"I'll get the door. Just a sec!" Dan yelled from the stairs.

"Oh my god!" Cal shouted. "Are all of my brothers gay? Am I the only straight one!"

"Cal." Ioan growled.

"What!" Cal shrieked.

"Shut up."

"But…"

"Cal, the only homosexual person in this room is you. Embrace it. Be yourself. There is no need to hide when you are amongst family and friends."

"I'm not!"

"Not what? Hiding or…"

"There is nothing to hide! I like skirts."

"You like cross dressers?"

"No! What? No!"

"Jordan, stop teasing Cal. It's an unfair fight." Colleen said, rolling her eyes at her youngest son.

"Yes mom."

"I'm not!"

"Caleb, go check on dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Children." Colleen muttered, shaking her head before turning to her husband. "Where did we go wrong?"

"Hey!" Jordan and Ioan protested.

"Hay is for horses." Angus deadpanned, not looking up from his paper. "And ours need to be fed."

"Yes sir."

"And if both of you go, it will get done twice as fast." Colleen added.

"Come on Jo, let's get this done."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Dammit, I was nice and warm, too." Jordan muttered, rising to her feet and following Iaon out of the room.

"Well Jack, you've been awfully quiet." Angus said, finally putting down the paper.

"Just enjoying the show sir. Are they always like that?"

"Always. See what you have to look forward to when you and Jordan have kids of your own?"

Before Jack could form a reply, Dan walked into the room with Hank, who was laughing.

"Where is she!" Dan demanded.

Jack shook his head and walked over to Hank.

"You must be Hank. I hear you found my truck."

"I must be. You must be Jack. Yeah, I found her. Got her all fixed up for you."

"Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"No problem. I put her in the driveway. If you stop by my shop I can get that blown tire fixed in a jiffy."

"I'd appreciate that."

"So, you're here with Jordan."

"Yeah, I am."

"Lucky bastard. She's a hell of a lady."

"Yes, she is that."

"She driving Cal and Dan crazy?"

"It's been an interesting couple of days with those three."

"Never a dull moment, I'd wager. She sure keeps them boys on their toes. Cal and Dan just haven't figured out when to shut up yet."

"I noticed. What do I owe you for the truck?"

"Nothing. You just treat her right, as a lady should." Hank said, shaking Jack's hand. "Well, Merry Christmas Mr and Mrs O'Neil, boys. I'm off."

"Merry Christmas Hank. Are you sure that you don't want to stay for dinner?" Colleen asked.

"No, ma'am. I'm expected at my ma's place and I'm all ready running late."

"Okay, well you drive safely now."

"Always do ma'am, always do."

With one last wave, and a chuckle, Hank was out the door and in his truck.

"You look confused Jack." Angus commented.

"Just thinking sir."

"Jack." Colleen said. "He wasn't talking about the truck."

"Yes, ma'am. That much I figured out."

"So what is it that you are confused about?"

"What I am going to do about it."

"What am I going to do about it?" Jack muttered to himself.

It was a question that he had been debating for hours. It was not a decision that he was taking lightly by any means. Every thought, every pro, every con was given careful consideration. But he was getting nowhere. He had retreated to the bedroom that he was sharing with Jordan in an attempt at some privacy. Jordan's family was being oddly silent, leaving him to his thoughts, and the woman herself had not been seen since she went with her brother to feed the horses.

"Dammit." Jack swore as he began to pace agitatedly. "What the hell am I going to do about it?"

"What the hell are you going to do about what, Jack?"

Startled, Jack quickly turned to look at the woman standing in the doorway. _How does she keep doing that? No one has ever snuck up on me, and she does it all the time._ "O'Neill."

"There are quite a few O'Neill's in this house Jack. Care to be more specific." Jordan teased, easing into the room and closing the door.

"Jordan, what…where the hell were you?"

"Did you miss me Jack?" Jordan grinned.

"Jordan."

"Iaon and I decided to go for a ride. It's beautiful outside and the horses needed the exercise." She shrugged. " Why? Did you miss me?"

"You all ready asked me that."

"I'm waiting for an answer Jack."

"You won't get one."

"Well that's a shame Jack."

"Why?"

"Because I missed you." Jordan smiled, stepping closer to Jack. "What did Hank have to say about your truck?"

"It's all fixed and ready to go. He said to bring the busted tire by his shop and he'd fix that too." Jack replied as he eased back a step.

"Yeah, he will. Hank's a pretty great guy. So.."

"So what?" _Please don't ask what I think you are going to ask. I cannot tell you. Crap. Let this go Jordan._

"What is it that you are going to do about whatever it is that's on your mind?"

"I haven't decided yet." Jack said, taking another step back.

"What are your options?"

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _

"Is it a who or a what?" Jordan asked, advancing another step.

"Is what a who or a what?" Jack replied, easing back again.

Jordan merely raised an eyebrow and stepped even closer, slowly backing Jack towards the couch.

"It's a who."

"A who…what are you going to do about this who?"

"I don't know yet." Jack said, not taking his eyes off of the woman stalking him. "You are not the easiest woman for a man to decide about."

"Ah, so you are deciding what to do about me. Should I be flattered?"

_Crap. Think man, get rid of her! _"Don't you have some brothers to go annoy?" _Good, good Jack. Get her thinking about her brothers. Make her leave and give you some peace…damn she's not going away. I do not trust that smile for one minute…beautiful…dammit Jack! Focus!_

"Thought I should give them a break. They need to recharge some brain cells if they are going to put up a decent fight." Jordan shrugged. "What are you going to do about me Jack?"

"Dammit Jordan…"

"Maybe I can help you make up your mind. Can I make a confession Jack?"

"A confession?"

"Mhmm. That night, when I found you on the side of the road…"

"Yeah?"

"There was a B&B about a mile from where I picked you up. I could have dropped you off there and still made it home safely. You could have had a room to yourself, peace and quiet for the holidays. But instead, I brought you here. I've never brought anyone here before. Not even Royce, and I was with him for years. I had never even considered bringing him here and introducing him to my family. But you…you I didn't even think about taking you anywhere but here. No hesitation, no second guessing. I didn't even consider the B&B until just now. Had it been anyone else on the road, I would have taken them there, not here."

"What…you were bringing Harper here to meet your family." Jack said as his knees touched to couch, and he slowly sat down. _Way to go Jack. Bring up the ex. Get her talking about the man that she was with for years, instead of you. _

"I knew he would cancel. I never wanted to see him here, with my family. But we were together for a long time. And he wouldn't stop asking about them. It took me years to decide to bring him here, and I don't know that my reasons for bringing him here were what he thought they were."

"What do you mean." _Is she…don't get your hope up old man. She's confused, she has to be. This is not happening._

"They would have run him off. He wouldn't have lasted five minutes with my brothers or my parents. He would have run. And I would not have stopped him. Royce was a bad habit, I suppose. That particular relationship had different meanings to us. I think it meant more to me than it did to him. He never wanted me to go anywhere. No weekends away with friends, no operational experience, and certainly no CRT. He wanted me to be at his beck and call. I wanted to have a life and someone to share that life with."

"What are you saying Jordan?" _Put me out of my misery Jordan. Just get it out. _

"I'm saying that I dreaded the thought of him being here with my family. And I never gave a second or even a first thought to taking you anywhere else but here. With Royce I had escape routes planned and ready to go. With you, I didn't. I don't. I…"

"With me.." Jack prompted quietly.

"I wanted you here. With my family. With me." Jordan murmured, looking Jack in the eyes. "Seeing you on the side of the road, finding out you were alone for Christmas. I was glad that you didn't have plans. That you weren't meeting anyone. I wanted you here with me. And I don't know why."

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Jack slowly leaned forward until his forehead rested on Jordan's thigh. "Jordan."

"We hate each other. We kicked the shit out of each other at SERE. We're both Navy. Me feeling like this makes no sense. But I can't help it. We fit Jack."

"You're wrong. " Jack said quietly, easing back to look Jordan in the eye again. "I don't hate you. I hated SERE. It never should have happened."

"Jack, I needed it to. I needed you to do your worst, it was the only way that my crew was going to take me seriously. I goaded you into it." Jordan interrupted quietly, raising her hand to stroke Jack's cheek. "There was no other way. And I am so sorry that it had to be you to do it. I wish it could have been anyone else."

"But it wasn't. I will never be able to make it up to you."

"I never asked you to. The only thing that I have ever wanted from you John James Urgayle, was the truth. No lies, no bullshit. Just the truth."

"How…"

"I trust you." Jordan said, her hand now running through Jack's hair. "And I don't trust anyone lightly. For me, it's all or nothing."

Jack remained silent. Focusing on her hands, her voice.

"What are you going to do about me Jack?" Jordan asked quietly, removing her hands and stepping back.

"Never let you go." Jack replied, taking Jordan's hands in his own and pulling her back towards him. "I have a confession to make too."

"What's that?"

"I don't want to be anywhere else. I want to be here with you."

Jordan could only smile as Jack pulled her onto his lap.

"Your brothers are insane." Jack smiled.

"Yes they are."

"Your parents are nice."

"I certainly think so."

"We are going to drive each other crazy."

"Without a doubt."

"Jordan."

"Jack."

"Call me crazy, but," Jack paused, pulling Jordan even closer. "I love you."

"You are crazy, but I love you anyway." Jordan smiled, before leaning in and capturing Jack's lips.

"Well it's about damn time!" Cal shouted through the door before walking towards his own room.

"Speaking of insane brothers…" Jordan muttered, easing back slightly.

Jack just shook his head. "Later, much later." Jack said, kissing Jordan again.

"Later works." Jordan grinned.

"Why don't I trust that grin."

"Wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

"Cal to open his door."

"What did you do?"

"Do you really want to know? Or do you want to kiss me?"

"That is a no brainer Lieutenant."

"JORDAN WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!"

"Merry Christmas Jack."

"Merry Christmas Jordan."

The End.

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
